nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Commonwealth of Rodarion
it '''The Great European Commonwealth (or commonly known as the Commonwealth) '''is a union of Country located in the Untera continent. It occupies the full continent. Spanning the main land mass and the Archipelago of Afriana it shares a land border with Omeria, Fedarian republic and Likeran. It is surrounded by the Adresco channel, Alantia ocean, Kelar sea and the Alurian sea. The Commonwealth is a Totaltarian Monarchy. Its governed by the Monarch and a selected cabinet. The Commonwealth is a developed Country with one of the worlds largest economy by nominal GDP. It is a major continental power and super power. With a strong economy, culture, media, technology and military. It has been recognised as a nuclear power and is a member the World assembly. History On 13th of june the Rodarion Federal republic invaded the Kingdom of Kamara. Since the Kingdom had long suffered from internal strife and political instability resistance was very little, within 3 months there was a obvious improvement in Kamara under Rodarian rule. Soon both governments realised each others potential working togeather, so on the 24th of september the Commonwealth was born. Named the United Commonwealth it began to fuse both countries togeather, making use of each of the countries abilites to create a continetal potential. With the combined militaries of the nations, the new commonwealth army boasted the best trained Kamaran and the most advanced Rodarion. It now had a number of 1,400,000, the largest on the Continent. The Unity council, the government of the Commonwealth announced the plan to expand the Commonwealth. First it would send a invitation, if declined they would invade and occupy the country. This occured up until 2002 with the begining of the civil war. 9 members were occupied and 3 joined peacefully, this was good for the Commonwealth since it would find a pro- politican in the target nation's government and infulence his power, once they invade they install him as the members administrator. In 2002 the Commonwealth split in two due to inequality and lack of civil rights and this lead to 5 year long civil war where some 8.6 million people died. in 2007 the Commonwealth was reunited and a new constitution was written they called it "Unity day". Along with the new constitution came a new Prime minister, Alterus Kadar would become the nations first fully fuctional Dictator, however he is so popular that the purpose of the secret police was doubted many times. The Commonwealth is currently at war with the Fedarian Democratic Republic, the Commonwealth is hoping to occupy it, only wanting the enourmous fertile area, due to the growing food shortages occuring in the Commonwealth. Government and politics The Commonwealth is a totaltarian dictatorship, however the Commonwealth classes itself as a Federal Republic. It still has a parliment, called the Commonwealth assembly. However it doesn't make or approve laws its a mearly a place where Prime minister Kadar can annouce his own laws agreed by his cabinet. The position of Prime minister is the Commonwealth's head of state and government. It belongs to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the Commonwealth assembly, usually the current leader of the largest political party in the Assembly. The PM personally chooses his cabinet, selecting the MPs he believes is right for each department. The election takes place every 4 years across the enitre Commonwealth, however the limit without a election is 5 years. The party with the most percentage of votes wins and its party leader becomes the Prime minister of the Commonwealth, if its a tie then the Election Overseer Council chooses the Prime minister according to personality and personal traits. The main parties are, the People's National party, Workers labour party and the Liberal Front. These hold the majority of the seats in the Commonwealth assembly and mainitain the most support from the public. There are 4 smaller parties; the Rodarion national party (RNP), People's party, Visari party and the Democratic party. These recieve only a small percentage each. For the Unteran Alliance council, the Commonwealth elects a diplomat from the Foreign office to represent the Commonwealth. Member state administration Each member state, has its own form of national government. But it only has a limited amount of control, it has authority over healthcare, law and order to some extent and education. Each member state has a High Minister that represents it in the Commonwealth assembly and speaks for the people of his nation. Each administration is placed it the Member states original parliment or palace for Kamara. These admins are imensely important to the running of the Commonwealth, should they be removed or destroyed then it could almost certainly lead to a second civil war. Armed Forces The Army, Air force and Navy are collectively known as the Commonwealth armed forces. All three are manged by the Ministry of Defence and is co-ordinated from Central Command. The Commonwealth military expenditure is the 4th largest in the world, it sends billions into arms development and training, this is probably are large contribution to the reputation of Commonwealth soldiers being highly feared around the world. It however has the 6th largest military in the world in terms of manpower. But the training and technology has lead it to become the 3rd best military in the world. The Navy, is mainly a Rodarion department, it has around 1200 ships and 5 carriers and 250 zion class battleships and 6,100,000 personel. The army of the Commonwealth is also a military giant, having 15,750,000 men within its ranks its a force to be reckoned with. Not only does it have the numbers it has the weaponry along with it, boasting a Commonw ealth ability to design and produce new technologies for its military it can manufacture weapons and veichles amazingly quick. One technology is the Seraphim barrel, this invention is a revolutionary idea, which uses Terlium liquid to cool barrels, this means that a weapon can fire far much longer than others without over heating or becoming damged. It uses some weapons as the Auger 112 assualt rifle, reaper sniper rifle but its offical main weapon is the L85A2 and L86 LWS. The Air force is also a strong division with 600 aircraft and 3,600,000 personel, it has some of the most advanced missles and aircraft avaliable, like the Typhoon and F-22 raptor. It has also been recently upgraded with a new radar system, hoping it can finally deal the jamming problem it has suffered in the war against Fedaria. The Armed forces all togeather have gone under enormous change since the civil, training is now equal and the Command is made up of all nationalities. Thus creating a military made up of evenly of all 12 nations. Criminal justice and Law The Commonwealth has a single system since its creation in 1998. It has sometimes been called a police state due to the harshness the courts show during trials, the minium time in prison for murder is 25 years. The maximum is LIFE. But until 2007 the death penalty has been introduced for "state crimes", these include terrorism, murder, rape and hostage taking, in some cases even theft has been punishable by death. But strangley enough the citizens of the Commonwealth havent protested against it, believing its the best way to form a better society. However crime has fallen since Kadar came to power the prison population has risen since he has had immigrants be detained there for reasons deemed national preseravtion. The Unity court is the highest court and has no jury to be tried at the Unity court is a imediate verdict of guilty. Geography The Commonwealth is 14,672,672 square kilometers, comprimising of Rodarion and Klidar island and half of the Unteran mainland and other small islands, Karama is the largest of the member states. On the west coast of the Commonwealth lies the Alantia ocean and Rodarion channel. To the north the Klidar sea, the south the Alurian sea. The Commonwealths highest point is mount moktar. The mainland has a increadably diverse geography, ranging from desert to mountain ranges. Some areas of Bolaria are below sea level and are threatened by floods every year, billions has beem pumped into construction of flood defenses however they still continue. Northern Lamaria (italy and switzerland on the map) is completely mountainous and mount motka resides there. Cities and Conurbations The capital of each nations: Kolara (Kamara), Beral (bolaria), helteran (Romar), Turian (Tellarmaria), Stokara (Aluria), Andora city (Andar), Paria (Ilmar), Itarl (Opara), Lankaria (Kalaria), Ukar (Klidar), Lodari (Limaria) and London (Rodarion) the latter being the capital of the Commonwealth aswell as Rodarion. The largest Conurbations are: London: 17.6 million Kolara: 13.5 million Libris: 10.2 million Andora city: 8.6 million Population At the moment after the 2009 census the population of the Commonwealth stood at 489,285,862, 1st in the Unteran alliance and 112th in the world. The ministry of records, deduced that the yearly population growth was 1.4 per cent. The Population of Rodarion stood at 109,495,288 the largest in the Commonwealth. With a population density of 345 people per Km with most dwelling in the London area. Kamara was 98,694,52, with 250 people per km, they are both the top 2 largest populations in the Commonwealth, since it is free travel and move credits, populations of all the states change every year. With a higher standard of living population growth has almost doubled in recent years despite the 8.6 million drop resulting from the civil war. Languages The Commonwealth's de-facto language is Rodarion, as soon as a new memeber joins or is assimilated they are tought Rodarion, if they find it difficult they are tought it the "easy course", a new technology whick infomation is fed into the brain. Its expensive but its much quicker and easier. But the new constitution states a member can still speak its native language. Hoping to still maintain equality. Rodarion sayings: Helothar: hello � � � � � kiler pera: good afternoon Yot on: you ok? � � � � Kiler bir: good bye Kiler helor: Good night In schools across the Commonwealth its law for a school to learn another language of a member state. This has been called a great law for pupils and national unity, creating a more in depth connection within the general population. Economy The Commonwealth economy is mainly built around, weapon development and medical research. Its main exports are medicine and weapons plus metals. The Commonwealth financal sector is huge, with it being based in the United stock exchange in London. However in 2008 the Commonwealth was hit hard by the cost of the civil war, it went bankrupt 3 times from 2008 to early 2009. But its economic stabality and growth allowed it to recover rather quickly. As it stands the Commonwealths GDP is; £2.9 trillion. With around 1.2% economic growth a year.Insert non-formatted text here Category:Countries